Dead or Alive Dimensions
|media = |requirements = |input = }} Dead or Alive: Dimensions is set to be the latest installment in the ''Dead or Alive'' franchise. In development for the , Dimensions will be the first Dead or Alive game to be created for Nintendo, and the series's first fighting game for any handheld. It was officially announced on 15 June, 2010 at E3, under the working title Dead or Alive 3D. Tecmo Koei have announced that Dimensions is going to be one of the launch titles for the Nintendo 3DS in North America, slated for a release on March 24, 2011. __TOC__ Story It seems the plot of Dimensions is a more detailed follow-through of the Dead or Alive story. There will be new cut-scenes that develop the plot, as well as reused cutscenes from previous games. From the pre-released screenshots, it shows some of the fighters attending a formal party on a high-class ship. Development and Ryu Hayabusa.]] Gameplay Known gameplay modes for Dimensions include: *'Chronicle Mode': The games equivalent to "Story Mode", named so because it covers the story of the main Dead or Alive series, from [[Dead or Alive (game)|the first Dead or Alive]] to Dead or Alive 4. It's possible that the game will also touch upon events that happen beyond Dead or Alive 4 as well. *'Arcade' A simple versus mode playing against the computer. *'Survival Mode': Playing against wave after wave of computer-controlled fighters for as long as possible, until the player is KO'ed. *'Tag Challenage': The simple Tag Battle Mode, were the player can control a tag team of two against another team controlled by the computer. *'Training': A re-named Sparring Mode, where players can practice moves and combos. *'Local Play': Allows players to fight one-on-one via local wireless connection. *'Internet Play': Allows players to take on people from around the world via wireless internet connection, Friend codes will still be implemented, however, these are unversal to the system and a Friends list will allow for easy access, without having to type out whole numbers. *'Throwdown': Uses the "StreetPass" system of the 3DS, so players can scan the area for follow players and challenge them if they accept, no matter who they are. *'Album': View in-game photos taken during "Watch Mode" within Showcase. *'Showcase': Used to view in-game "figurines", which players can active through completing certain tasks in the game. Also doubles as "Watch Mode". *'Fight Records': View best scores and other related results. The player can either control their character through normal, manual button-pushing, or by tapping a move set on the bottom of the screen to execute a combos/throws/counter. From the preview on the trailer, the list automatically scroll up and down to the best moves to pull off next. A new features includes use of the 3DS's Cross Pass function, which allows 3DS players to connect with fellow players and exchange data when they walk by them. Dimensions will be using the Cross Pass to exchange player profiles and copy play style. By exchanging player style, the A.I’s in Arcade will try their best to play as the exchanged player style. This will teach players how to adapt to other players playing style for use in Street Pass and Online Mode. It has been confirmed that falls can "K.O" a fighter on their last amount of health in Dimensions. Fall K.Os did exist in Dead or Alive 3, but it was taken out in Dead or Alive 4. Characters During a public demo, the original twenty playable characters from the series - Ayane, Bass Armstrong, Bayman, Brad Wong, Christie, Eliot, Gen Fu, Hayate/Ein, Helena Douglas, Hitomi, Jann Lee, Kasumi, Kokoro, Lei Fang, Leon, Lisa, Ryu Hayabusa, Tina Armstrong, and Zack - were selectable, and there were five characters to be unlocked; it's been said that Raidou will be unlockable. Additional characters from the Dead or Alive series will also appear in the game's new episodes of the story, including Shiden, Fame Douglas, Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo and Victor Donovan; this will be Fame and Donovan's first physical appearence in the video game series. The game will also have a guest appearence from Samus Aran, the protagonist of the ''Metroid'' series; Team Ninja resently producted the Metroid title Metroid: Other M. A small trailer for Dimensions (see below) also had an appearence of Samus in her Power Suit. it was first thought that Samus would be a unlockable character, but it was been confirmed that she will just act as "assisstence" to the player. The trailer also has an appearence of Ridley, a recurring enemy of Samus's, as part of a ''Other M''-themed stage, dealing damage to fighters that fall off the edge of the platform. Other Features It's said that Dimensions will have 15 playable arenas; previously-seen fighting stages - Danger Zone, DOATEC Germany, DOATEC Great Hall, Kyoto in Bloom, Lorelei, Miyama, Tritower Heliport, Waterfall Valley, and White Storm - will be locations in the game. There will also be a number of new stages, one taking place on a battleship. As mentioned above, a Metroid-themed stage may be included. Old and new outfits for the characters will be avaliable. Another new, visual feature is the flashes and sparks that appear when a hit is made, such as in the Tekken and Street Fighter series. The western version of Dimensions will be dubbed into full English; possibly, player will be able to switch from the English voice cast to the Japanese version, like in Dead or Alive 2 and Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. Trailers Preview Galleries Cutscene Screenshots Gameplay Screenshots Location Screenshots Renders Packaging File:DOADCover.png Trivia *While Dimensions is the first fighting game of the series to appear on a handheld, it is actually the third Dead or Alive title to be released for a handheld console; the first two were Girls of DOA BlackJack for the , and Dead or Alive Paradise for the . *Judging by demo footage, Dimensions will be the first title in the series that will show the ages of all of the fighters in Western versions. Previously, Western versions of any of the Dead or Alive games didn't publish the ages of the fighters under 18 years - Ayane, Eliot, Kasumi, and Kokoro - as they would have be considered underaged in most places, and Team Ninja wanted to avoid moral backlash. Sources *Dead or Alive World - "Dead or Alive: Dimensions Scan" *Andrisang - "Team Ninja Head Talks Up Dead or Alive Dimensions" *Andrisang - "Dead Or Alive Dimensions Chronicle Mode Revealed" *Gamespot - "Dead or Alive Dimensions 3DS Gameplay Demo" *Eurogamer - "Samus not playable in Dead or Alive 3DS" External Links *Official Japanese website *Wikipedia article Category:Games Category:Dead or Alive Games